Dirty
by Michieru
Summary: There's a hunger inside Duo; an eerie and misplaced feeling driving him to insanity. One shot, enjoy! :3


Meep, not for the lighthearted, it's slightly disturbing towards the end.... You have been warned!  
  
Haha, I got sorta scared myself while I was writing this. You can't blame me, it was in the dark and I was sitting beside my bed on the floor... there could be things under the bed you know '. Besides, I can imagine it all better thn I could describe it x.x;  
  
Duo: '. Michieru!  
Me: ::Stops her slow movements towards the exit::  
Duo: Exactly why am I the poor protagonist?  
Me: ::Serious look:: Because you're scary.  
Duo: ::Wack::  
Me: ::Falls to the floor:: Owwwie.  
Duo: Say that again!  
Me: You're sc- Hey, get off me, you!- Wait til Hee- Ow! Stop yankin' my hair! ;.;  
  
Enjoy, REVIEW DAMMIT D  
  
Dirty  
  
Duo shivered as rain seeped through his thin black shirt and onto his soft skin. His hair was completely wet and his bangs were clinging uncomfortably to his forehead. Reaching a hand up to his face, he brushed away the bangs momentarily to see the blurry gray world that stood before him. Everywhere people were rushing to their destination, trying to escape the icy pelts from he storm. There was no use escaping the rain; if the falling drops didn't drench you, then the puddles that were constantly being exploded by feet would. It was only a matter of seconds before his sight was once again blocked by brown patches of silky hair; the rain had won another battle of dripping his bangs back in front of his eyes. His shoes felt heavy as he dragged it step-by-step back to his apartment.  
  
Duo shoved his numb hand into his pocket, fumbling for a small thin metal. Once he had found it, he shoved the key into the lock that restrained him from getting into his apartment.   
  
_Retained by metal_. Duo thought with a sigh. Lately he felt powerless from his own mind. His constant cheeriness seemed to have been drained and replaced by days of gloominess and nights of insomnia. Without knowing, his mind would numb and shut itself from reality; he would waver in and out of consciousness, only to hear a distant scream from his work employer in the background. He knew there had to be something wrong with his body, but whenever he would try to think, his mind would betray him simultaneously. Inside he felt as cold and empty as the tears that cried from above; a strange feeling that both scared and worried him. At night he would awake to a feel of deep remorse, as if the past wanted to haunt him for a mistake he could not recall.  
  
Popping a pill in his mouth, he sighed once again and looked at his cold blue lips through the bathroom mirror. "Hello, stranger," Duo said tiredly to the solemn reflection with a smirk. He was going psycho. 'Stress,' the doctor had called it. The doctor had prescribed him the pale blue stimulants that momentarily stopped the ache throughout his body.  
  
For a few more minutes Duo stood facing his reflection, his eyes were glued to the mirror, but his mind was elsewhere. Everything was flowing through his mind, yet nothing made sense. Finally his mind snapped back to reality from the sound of a sudden crack as the pill bottle hit the floor and blue circlets scattered across the bathroom floor. Cursing under his breath, Duo bent down and gripped the clear, pale yellow bottle. His other hand was fumbling the cold floor for the scattered pills.  
  
After he had returned the tiny pills back to their container, Duo slowly stood up to face his reflection once again. This time his feelings were clear; he felt dirty and angry. He noticed the strands of hair that had fallen out of its usual sync and quickly yanked the strands with his shaking fingers, trying to smooth them with no avail. He looked into the mirror, pleading for help, but the empty eyes only stared back at him; mocking him. Slowly trailing his right hand down to his cheek, he could feel a thin layer of dirt cake onto his skin. He began rubbing his skin in frustration, and only smiled at the reddening sore that began to form on his cheek. The pain made sense; he felt the bloody war from the past and only smiled at the sensation. Multiple feelings swept through him, but he didn't know which one to trust. Should he give in to the pain? Was he regaining control? Did he want to feel lonely forever? Was this happiness just insanity? A tear rolled down his cheek, and it was only when the salt had met the wound he had created for himself did Duo cry out in pain. He tore his clothes off with a hungry feeling and stepped into the shower. The moment the water splashed onto his skin, he realized his mistake. He felt dirtier than ever and grabbed the sponge from a holder on the wall with a rigid hand. The need to be clean and the fear that he was feeling only motivated him to scrub harder, to hurt himself harder. The pain that seared through him as the warm water flushed at his vulnerable spots only drove his need to be clean greater and he continued to scrub more. As he continued, his stability slowly ceased as fell backward, slamming himself against the wall. Fear shot through his eyes. The walls were pricking at him, stabbing him with silent needles issued by the devil. There were invisible angels nipping and taunting at his skin. He crouched in fear at the hallucination and began rocking back and forth, the water pelting his mind to insanity. Cries and incomprehensible sounds were slipping from his purple and shaking lips; he could feel a thick substance ooze onto his hands. Closing his eyes, he screamed.  
  
That's it for the one shot fic... If you guys really like it, I'll continue and write more. But if I continue, there'll be eventual 1 and 2 (Couldn't make the plus sign work)  
  
Okay okay, so it wasn't that scary. But you had to have imagined everything and had heard everything while in the dark to sort of get the feeing oO Put your imagination to good use XD Or I should just practice more on writing horror fics ;.; 


End file.
